Sgt Fury and his Howling Commandos Vol 1 1
Part 2: Seven against the Nazis! Fury's squad reaches a town and witnesses the Resistance blow up a Nazi command post. When the enemy commander orders up tanks to raze the town in retaliation, Fury jumps onto the lead tank, fires into the viewslit, and tosses in a grenade. The explosion blows him off the tank and injures him. Dugan and Juniper drag him into an alley. Cohen, Manelli, and Ralston duck into a house, prepare a Molotov cocktail, and toss it onto a tank. A squad of soldiers go after them but get ambushed by the Resistance. Manelli changes into the officer's uniform and tells the squad firing on Fury to retreat. The Resistance fighters offer to lead the commandos to their leader, but first they must rescue the villagers. Manelli, still in the UberGruppenFuehrer's uniform, finds the Nazis preparing to execute their hostages. He takes a submachine gun from a soldier and starts firing ... at the Nazis! The other commandos and the Resistance fighters finish off the soldiers. Cohen pulls up in a German halftrack. One of the Resistance fighters, a woman, goes with them to Louviers to identify La Brave. At the fortress in Louviers, General von Ritzik has not yet persuaded La Brave to talk; when Hitler calls, he allows the Gestapo to try. The Gestapo officer tells La Brave that they have his daughter and lets him hear her voice over a phone. An old farmer smuggles the commandos into Louviers in his cart. They blow up the arsenal to create a diversion and slip into the fortress. Juniper and Jones stay at the entrance to hold off the returning soldiers. The others try to get across the courtyard, but a machine gun opens fire. Cohen goes up some stairs to get a shot at the gunner, but a squad captures him. Fury crawls across the yard with a bundle of dynamite and lobs it into the nest, but he's caught under a collapsing wall. Dugan and the woman press on, but a soldier with a flame thrower convinces them to surrender. The Nazis prepare to execute the commandos in the courtyard. The Gestapo officer threatens La Brave's daughter again, who (it turns out) is Marie, the woman from the Resistance. Suddenly he falls, shot by ... Sergeant Fury! The commandos make short work of the other soldiers. All they need is a way to get to the coast. Cohen shows up with von Ritzik. With a Nazi general and his staff car, they easily reach their pickup point. La Brave and Marie stay behind to bolster the Resistance. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * General von Ritzik * German soldiers Other Characters: * * ** La Brave, French Underground leader ** Marie, Resistance fighter ** Pierre and Henri, French Underground agents Locations: * ** Louviers * | StoryTitle2 = Weapons of War | Writer2_1 = Jack Kirby | Writer2_2 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist2_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = A pin up page with a brief description of an assortment of guns used by different nations. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Sgt_Fury_Weapons_of_War_Pin_Up.jpg | Notes = * According to the indicia on the inside cover, this issue was published by Bard Publishing Corp. at 655 Madison Avenue. * The second and third pages show the Howling Commandoes and give a brief description of each. * The issue ends with a flashforward to the D-Day landings at Omaha Beach. "Junior" Juniper is depicted as present, but later issues will reveal that the character did not live to see that day. * "Weapons of War" is a feature hosted by Sgt. Fury probably: plotted and reseached by Kirby, scripted by Lee, coloured by Goldberg. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}